Tyler Rogerz
'I might be small in physical stracture but i have a sharp mind like a blade and a heart of a lion!'-Tyler replying to other soldiers sarcastic comments. Tyler Rogerz was borned on Naboo on 2BBY on Deeja Peak.He served in the New Republic Army for 1 year and then listed for the R.S.F. and has reached the rank of Lance Corporal to now in the Security department.He helds perfect relations with Judge Gilday and his twin brother who serves as Palace Faciliator. Early Childhood Tyler was borned on Naboo and specifically on Deeja Peak from a civil family.His father was a civil-engineer and his mother a housemaker as many Naboo women. He was small in his physical appearence from a young boy.Always extra-thin and of a medium height Tyler was a target of sarcastic comments by his fellow class mates and friends back then and fellow R.S.F. members today. Besides his body Tyler had asthma from a young age and was very easy in diseases effection.Many times he found himself sick or ill or weak feeling. Tyler's only friends were the 2 Gilday's Shepi like species Eirik and Gullst.Because of their unhuman appearence and elf faces the two other boy were a negative target for the most and their only friend was the other weak boy Tyler. On many trees of Naboo Tyler,Gullst and Eirik hve curved:T+G+E=BestFriends4EVER.Propably one of the strongest friendships on Naboo. New Repulblic Army service Although his weak appearence Tyler had always a strong heart.Never dared to step out and running when another boy wanted to beat him up...he would take all the hits but never run like a coward. He signed up for the N.R. Army on 16ABY and in age of 18.He served in the N.R. for a year and returned to Naboo after one of his superiors dismissed him of his duties due to hi physical weak condition. Naboo return He returned to Naboo on 18ABY and listed on the R.S.F. in order to continue serving the Palace.He had made to Lance Corporal after almost a year. He was always mocked by other soldiers but never minded as all of them never cared for him and he ignored them. Naboo Shadows Rising After Eirik learned about Renthor being an assist to the murder of his great Aunt Apailana took the decision to clean up all sort of corruptions.Law his brother politics himsef nd Tyler military corruption.A small group of fight against the dirt in this planet. He got to meet Captain Marz about this issue and considred for first time it was his chance.After meeting with him and Queen and evidences found about Renthros involevemnt on Apailanas death Tyler became part of the Corruption fight comittee formed by Queen. Naboo Out of Shadows Coming Soon! Personality and Personal Life Tyler is single.He was never what can be called target for all the girls even though he has a very handsome face but weak boy. He hs a very nice heart and always likes to hung on with his not much but caring and loving friends.Eirik and Gullst spent much of their free time altogether with their bodie. Caring,calm,loving,heart of a lion are some of Tyler's characterstics. New Republic Category:Kingdom of Naboo Category:RSF Category:StefanTheGreat Characters